My Doll
by chibichibiichigo
Summary: Asaha Douji was given a female doll by his mother. He treasured it beyond anything else until one day he threw it away. Little did he knew, that doll already gained a soul and is now looking for him in his current reincarnation. Back2Back PoV, Haoxdoll!OC.
1. Prologue

Summary:

Asaha Douji was given a female doll by her mother. He treasured it beyond anything else until one day he threw it away. Little did he knew, that doll already gained a soul and is now looking for him in his current reincarnation. Back2Back PoV, HaoxOC.

* * *

Chapter 1: Prologue

* * *

"Asaha, I have a surprise for you!" Asanoha's melodic voice echoed in their house as she entered.

"Okasan! You're home!" A young voice called.

A little boy with a long brown hair and onyx eyes run towards the door and hugged the lady. She patted the boy's head and showed the surprise that is still inside a simple brown paper bag. The boy, known as Asaha, took it and led his mother inside the house after closing the sliding door. They went to the living room and he gently removed the contents of the paper bag.

"Sorry that's all I can give you." The lady apologized. "The male ones are expensive, I can't buy them but I knew you would like to have a friend whenever I'm gone."

Asaha just continued staring at it. Still compelled at his surprise's identity.

A female doll.

It had a shoulder length wavy blonde hair and a pair of sky blue eyes. It kind of reminds him of his own mother. The doll is wearing a simple red dress and a pair of sandals.

He shook his head and smiled. "I loved it mom, she looks like you."

Asanoha smiled and sighed in relief. For a moment, she thought her son would be disappointed.

"What are you going to name her, Asaha?" She asked her child.

"… well, she's beautiful just like you and she's now my new treasure…" He thought out loud and gasped. "I'll call her Fumiko!"

"Child of treasured beauty, I see." She smiled and patted his head once again.

Since then, Asaha never got lonely after obtaining the doll. He cared for it so much he even brushed its hair, talk to it and treat it as if it's a real person. Life for Asaha couldn't get any better than this until one day; he came home from playing only to see his home burning.

"Okasan!" He immediately ran towards the house. Unconsciously hugging the doll closer as if asking for protection.

"It's the demon's child!" a villager yelled.

"Kill him!"

"Child of a fox!"

"A demon!"

He ran away. That's the only thing he can do for now. He tripped so many times but didn't mind it as long as he can ran away to safety. He hid into a nearby cave and started his own fire using the stray twigs around the area. He settled his doll near but away from the fire. A little critter passed by and tried to grab the doll away but Asaha noticed it.

"Get away from Fumiko!" He shouted and retrieved his doll.

The critter ran away from his sudden outburst and leaves him in peace. He sighed and checked his doll. Oh, how it really reminds him of his mother. He checked it to see if something is damaged.

"Don't worry, Fumiko. I will always protect you." Asaha vowed and hugged the doll gently.

The doll's eyes shone quite a bit but still remained frozen but…

The doll, who received so much love, already obtained its soul

* * *

**~~End Chapter~~**

**Review please or this story ENDS here. I MEAN IT.**

Well I hope you like it guys. R&R please and seriously no flames!

Shaman King Characters & series © Hiroyuki Takei

Fumiko Kurosawa © me/chibichibiichigo


	2. Asakura Hao

Summary:

Asaha Douji was given a female doll by her mother. He treasured it beyond anything else until one day he threw it away. Little did he knew, that doll already gained a soul and is now looking for him in his current reincarnation. HaoxOC.

* * *

Chapter 2: Asakura Hao

* * *

_Hao's PoV_

The Asakuras finally accepted me with a lot of persuasion from my otouto, Yoh. It took us only about five months to finally make them believe that I have really changed. I start adapting to the human's lifestyle, technology and principles. Yoh suggested for me to look up for a job so I can earn money. I keep on forgetting that I'm not allowed to steal my needs anymore. I grabbed the newspaper and start looking for ads.

_**Wanted janitor**_

_NEVER!_

_**Wanted Bus Driver**_

_I don't even have my license yet._

_**Wanted trash collector**_

_NO WAY IN HELL!_

I continued skimming through the classified ads. I almost threw it away when the very last ad caught my attention.

_**Wanted Male Doll Model**_

_Well, I got the looks anyways. I'm from the Heian period in my first life to begin with. I'll take it._

I went towards the telephone and dialed the number provided on the newspaper. I waited for a few seconds then an old woman with a fruity voice answered.

"Petite Poupée, how may I help you?" The woman on the other line answered.

"I'm looking for a job, is the position for a model still available?" I asked casually.

"Hmm… let me ask first." She made me wait for about 10 minutes then the woman spoke again. "Lucky for you it's available!"

"Is there anything I need to bring once I get there?" I inquired. I don't want to march there and go back to gather stuff again.

"Just yourself and maybe some clothes if the doll maker wants you to be a main model." She replied. "You should come here within this week for the job."

"Okay, I'll go tomorrow. Can I have the location? It's not written in the ad." I contained my irritation on the length of the call.

"Alright, here's the address…" She said and stated the address. "And your name is?"

"Hao. Asakura Hao, thank you… uh?" I responded.

"Desiree, Bellerose Desiree." She chuckled. "Have a good day, Asakura-san. See you tomorrow."

"Thank you." I ended the call and sighed.

I plopped myself on the sofa and start watching T.V about human drama which somehow is sad but at the same time, pretty cliché. A few hours later, the door opened and Yoh come in.

"Tadaima!" He yelled.

"Okaeri." I replied blankly.

"So, did you manage to find a job?" He asked with that goofy smile on his face.

"Yes, yes I did now shut up. I'm watching T.V." I answered bluntly.

"Eh?! What job did nii-chan got?" He questioned with pure interest.

_Well, there's nothing really interesting in the T.V. might as well talk to him._

"Well, I'll be a model for a doll." I stated.

"Wow! I've always to see how they do dolls!" Yoh's eyes sparkled in delight. "Can I come along?"

I sighed and nodded. He jumped in joy and almost hit his head to the wall. "But you have to come home when I said so, understand?"

"Hai, nii-chan!" He grinned happily and ran towards the kitchen to organize the groceries.

"Quit calling me nii-chan!" I protested but he just ignored it.

Dinner started and I made myself cook since Yoh is not really good at cooking. I heard him set the table and poured orange juice in the glasses he brought with him. When the food is ready, I transferred it in a platter and brought it in the dining room.

In case you are wondering, Yoh and I were both living in the family hotel. His pals, Horohoro, Ren, Lyserg, Ryu, Faust and Chocolove still visit him but not very often like they used to. Reason? School.

"Itadakimasu!" We both said and start eating.

I eat as my eyes bore in the house. I stared at the ad once again and noticed the photo of their doll display. For some reason, it tugged my heart painfully and felt like I found something missing a long time ago. We finished eating and I went into my room as Yoh suggested I should be ready for tomorrow's job interview. I sighed and gather my white blouse with large cuffs, blue jeans and brown shoes and set it aside. I plopped myself in my bed and drifted to sleep.

* * *

_**~~Dream~~**_

"_What are you going to name her, Asaha?" She asked me._

"… _well, she's beautiful just like you and she's now my new treasure…" I thought out loud and gasped. "I'll call her _!"_

"_Child of treasured beauty, I see." She smiled and patted my head once again._

_Since then, I never got lonely after obtaining the doll. I cared for it so much I even brushed its hair, talk to it and treat it as if it's a real person. Life for me couldn't get any better than this until one day; I came home from playing only to see my home burning._

"_Okasan!" I immediately ran towards the house. Unconsciously hugging the doll closer as if asking for protection._

"_It's the demon's child!" a villager yelled._

"_Kill him!"_

"_Child of a fox!"_

"_A demon!"_

_I ran away. That's the only thing I can do for now. I tripped so many times but didn't mind it as long as I can run away to safety. I hid into a nearby cave and started my own fire using the stray twigs around the area. I settled my doll near but away from the fire. A little critter passed by and tried to grab the doll away but I noticed it._

"_Get away from _!" I shouted and retrieved my doll._

_The critter ran away from my sudden outburst and leaves me in peace. I sighed and checked my doll. Oh, how it really reminds me of my mother. I checked it to see if something is damaged._

"_Don't worry, _. I will always protect you." I vowed and hugged the doll gently._

_**~~End Dream~~**_

* * *

I took a long shower and made sure my hair is perfect as always. I let the warm water slid through my body as I shampooed my hair. When I finished rinsing it, I went out of the shower and grabbed the clothes I prepared last night. I slipped my clothes on and brushed my waist long brown hair.

"Nii-san, are we going now?" Yoh asked for the 15th time.

"Yoh, I'm still fixing my hair." I answered coldly as I blow dry my hair.

"Okay, lunch is ready!" He replied and heard him run away.

I sighed and made myself look decent enough. I unbuttoned half of the buttons on my blouse and get out of my room. Yoh was waiting for me patiently and we start eating our eggs and waffles. I did the dishes as he wiped the mess in the table. When it's all done, we left the house and find the address given to me.

"I'm excited for you, nii-san." Yoh commented.

"I just want the money that's all." I fib.

To be honest, I want to know why I felt such a strong connection when I saw the photograph of the doll display. Then last night, I got the dream about me in my first life with a female doll. Maybe because it looked like my real mother that I treasured it?

We stopped at the front of the doll shop called Petite Poupée. Yoh looked at me quizzically and I almost laughed.

"It means little doll. It's French." I said before he managed to ask.

"Well, let's get in! I want to see how they did these amazing dolls." Yoh insisted.

"Fine, fine." I shrugged and opened the door.

The bell hanged at the door and saw a woman about in her 40's, wearing a blue dress with an apron at front. She looked at our direction and smiled. Yoh already hypnotized by the dolls around the display. He walked on his own to scout around with fascination. I approached the old woman and she greeted me.

"Good morning. My name is Desiree Bellerose, how may I help you?" She introduced.

"I'm Asakura Hao, the one applying for the job." She turned her gaze at Yoh and I explained. "That's my younger twin brother, Yoh. He wants to see the dolls."

"Oh, I see. Welcome, please follow me." She gestured towards the old mahogany door.

"Yoh, stay here and go home when you're done staring at them." I instructed before I entered the door.

"Hai, nii-san!" He replied happily and continued gazing towards the dolls.

She opened the door and made me get in first. I entered and saw a woman with a long white hair, and red eyes. She wears a long, black, country-styled gown and a white dress shirt. She looked at me head to toe and signaled Desiree to approach her. When she did, the woman whispered to Desiree and she nodded with a small smile in her face.

"Congratulations, Asakura-san." Desiree acknowledged. "She liked your image. You'll become one of her main models."

I give one of my trademark smiles and bowed slightly. "Thank you very much."

"Lady Jeanne said you will start tomorrow and some extra clothing because you're going to her workshop." Desiree informed.

"I understand." I nodded and she let me out the room.

Once I got out, Yoh was waiting for me outside the shop. I sighed at his actions. _I already told him to go straight home, geez. _I bade goodbye to Desiree and immediately hit Yoh's head.

"Ow! What's that for, nii-san?!" Yoh protested.

"I told you to go home straight." I reminded.

"Yeah, about that…" He scratched the back of his head. "I forgot the way home."

"Why am I not surprised?" I said to myself. "Alright, let's go home."

"Did you get the job, nii-san?" He asked as we walked towards our home.

"Yes, I'll leave tomorrow to their workshop. I won't be here for some time." I answered.

We arrived home and rest for a while from the long walk. I turn the TV on and watch the boring news while Yoh decided to grab an orange for dinner and doze off. I grabbed myself some curry bread and packed the stuff I needed for tomorrow. My little brother will be alone again so I called up our parents to tell them about my job requiring me to leave for a while. They understood and said that they'll send Tamao and Anna.

"I'll be gone for a while, otouto." I said at his door. "I'll try to talk to you as much as I could."

"…ah, good luck, nii-san." I heard him sob a little. "I'll miss you."

"Don't cry now, you're freaking 16 years old!" I teased but can't help a tone of sadness in my voice.

He didn't reply for a while so I start to pace out back to my room until I heard him spoke.

"It's just, we finally managed to live together but here we are, separating again." He murmured.

I sighed and just went straight to my room. I gazed at my window, watching the night. Tomorrow, I will start my life as a normal human. Yes, my entire family is made of shamans. I founded it in my first life as Asaha Douji but of course, I changed my name to Asakura Hao when I became the emperor's onmyouji. I laid down my futon and slowly drifted to slumber.

* * *

**_~~Dream~~_**

"_Ne,_" I talked to my doll once again. "The sky is really beautiful isn't it?"_

_Of course the doll didn't reply but I keep smiling to it. Well, more like the past me, Asaha Douji. I cradled the doll and make it look up the sky. I hummed the lullaby mother used to sing to me and tears slowly flow down to my face._

"_Thank you for not leaving me, _" I mumbled. "I promise I won't leave you too."_

_The scenery sped up and I was already an onmyouji. I saw the doll in the top of the closet of my room. I was about to touch it once more when one of my students barge in. he looked like about to laugh when he saw me almost touching the doll. Since my pride was already big back then, I said something I don't really mean._

"_You do realize that the soul of this cursed doll might transfer on you, right?" I defended and he paled._

"_I'm sorry, sensei!" He bowed and left the room. "I'll just ask for private lessons some other time then."_

_I sighed and finally touched the doll and for the first time… I felt that it was sad. I immediately backed up but returned to hug it close to my chest._

"_I don't mean what I said back there." I confessed. "I just don't want anybody touching you besides me."_

_The feeling of sadness seems to diminish but didn't disappear. Another speed up happened and the students were in my room and they were staring at the doll._

"_Aren't you going to throw that away, sensei?" One of the students asked._

"_I heard it's cursed so it's best to do so, right?" Another one added._

"_Ah, right…" I replied and gingerly picked up the doll._

_I went outside and tried my best not to stare at the doll. I reached the first trash bin and tossed her inside. _

"_I'm so sorry…" I sobbed and calmed myself before returning inside._

'_Why do you hate me…Asaha?' Its thoughts somehow reached my mind as I had entered the room. 'Why?'_

**_~~End Dream~~_**

* * *

I bolted up and wipe the sweat that has beaded on my forehead. I momentarily sobbed as I remembered that I threw away the only treasure I had from my mother.

"I'm so sorry… I'll find and make up for it. I promise." I vowed to no one in particular.

* * *

**~~End Chapter~~**

**Review please or this story ENDS here. I MEAN IT.**

Well I hope you like it guys. R&R please and seriously no flames!

Shaman King Characters & series © Hiroyuki Takei

Fumiko Kurosawa © me/chibichibiichigo


	3. Fumiko

Summary:

Asaha Douji was given a female doll by her mother. He treasured it beyond anything else until one day he threw it away. Little did he knew, that doll already gained a soul and is now looking for him in his current reincarnation. Haox!dollOC.

**A/N: I was suppose to upload this at thanks giving and the final chappie at Christmas but since it's my birthday today (if in Philippine time tomorrow if American time) I might as well reward myself with a new chapter. Now on to the story! **

* * *

Chapter 3: Fumiko

* * *

_Fumiko's PoV_

It's dark. As expected, that so called goddess called Jeanne locked me up in my suitcase.

Am I missing something? Ah, yes. Introductions.

I'm Fumiko. Asaha's precious doll.

Wait, did I say precious doll?

Scratch that.

He hates me… he threw me away.

After all the years he claimed that I'm important and he'll never leave me, here I am stuck under some girl's care. Well, the girl didn't really care for me. She said that the enemy of my enemy is a friend or something like that. At first I was finally happy that somebody will fill me with love once again but I was wrong.

_I was dead wrong._

Jeanne is apparently a shaman lady that has a large amount of furyuku like Asaha had before he tossed me away. She said that she's the leader of the X-Laws. An organization that was created in the sole purpose of omitting evil in the world. I told her about Asaha telepathically since that's the only way I can talk to shamans. When I described how Asaha looked like she grimaced.

"Young doll, that Asaha of yours is the biggest source of evil." She stated coldly. "He's called in a different name now."

Years passed and Jeanne had grown into a beautiful 11 year old girl who now believes she's a goddess of some sort. Of course, as she was now occupied of this evil banishing and goddess stuff, she barely managed to pay any attention to me.

"Fumiko, I have good news to you." She spoke with her cold yet childish voice.

_What is it, Jeanne-chan?_ I asked telepathically.

"The demon of your life has taken my bait. You can have your revenge soon." She smiled smugly and left me back inside of my suitcase. "Asakura Hao will pay."

I have to admit I'm part grateful about what Jeanne said earlier. She said that Asaha is going to be a model for a new doll they're going to make. I will both see him for one last time before I take my revenge on him. Though, I can help but feel scared for Asaha too. You might be thinking, well it's because you don't want to take revenge on him yet you're forcing yourself.

That's just part of it.

The real reason of my fear is him having a doll version.

Sounds simple and idiotic for me to get scared about, yes?

Wrong.

Jeanne has only two reasons to keep and make a doll. Neither one will bring joy to the model at all.

Why you asked? Simple, because one…

She only takes dolls like me. Ones who have acquired souls and now seeking revenge to their previous owners.

But the second one is worse.

If you're the model – which I bet that Hao guy is now – she asks that creepy Amano Teruko, more known as 2 O'Clock-Curse Master Amano Teruko, to use the dolls. Why? You see, she's a voodoo shaman. Yes, you heard me right. She's one of those people that stab a doll to curse a person.

I heard the voices of the X-Law members growing louder as they approach my place. I slowly shifted from my fetal position – I have to sleep this way in order to fit in the case – and carefully opened my case. Yes, I can move but only inside the case so I really can't roam around unlike those modern toys that have wheels or almost human sized ones.

I scratched the fabric that made up my new dress. It was a black top with a red hoodie then a black skirt with alternating red and black frills. My hair is now re-polished and my okobo* are now replaced on what seems to be knee length black boots.

I knew it should be out of my business but when I learned that they're planning to torture this Hao guy until he just beg to die, I can't help but squirm.

"Is something wrong, Fumiko-ningyou**?" Jeanne's young voice echoed in my suitcase.

_Nothing. Just some unpleasant memories. _I lied.

"Poor you." She said with sympathy. "Soon, we'll get rid of Hao and you'll be free of this burden."

_Who is Hao? My revenge is for Asaha._ I retorted.

She chuckled which slowly turned into a malicious laugh. "Fumiko,"

I popped out of my case, revealing my icy sky blue eyes and blonde hair with two thin curls at the sides. _What's this Hao guy gotta do with my revenge?_

"Hao is the current incarnation of your dear Asaha."

* * *

_**~~Time Skip, the next day~~**_

I was sleeping peacefully in my suitcase when it was tossed ruthlessly in the trunk of the car. I grunted and sighed.

"Asaha… no, Hao. Even if you tossed me away like that, I know you just don't want anybody to ruin your reputation. I forgive you… even without saying sorry. I'll always be your doll no matter what. I'll protect you to the best of my power." I vouched to myself.

_Are you sure?_ A lady's voice inquired.

I popped my suitcase open but saw no one by the trunk. In fact, we're already on the road. I sighed and shoved it as part of my imagination but the voice came back again.

_Are you really going to protect my son? _The voice asked.

My eyes dilated and gasped. "Asanoha-san?"

_Yes, it's me. Please help my son, he has change I swear and he's looking for you. That's the real reason he applied for the job._ Asanoha quickly explained.

I felt imaginary tears trickle down to my porcelain face. "Asaha's looking for me?"

_It's the truth. The Great Spirit has offered me this magic and I'm going to give this to you. _She paused for a moment when we heard the X-Laws stopping to refuel the car. _Whenever my son is around you, you will be able to have your soul roam around and be human. I have to warn you though; you can still be killed with your doll body even if your soul is out of it._

I nodded to no one in particular and smile. "I understand. I'll try my best to not let my emotions get the best of me."

I suppose she already moved on and left me alone once again. I sighed and locked myself in my suitcase once again. I can hear their voices talking about some torture stuff to accomplish and about doing it for justice. I ignored them and let myself doze off.

I woke up and I was already on a shelf along with the other dolls. I did a quick survey on my area and realized I was just at the main hall along with the other shamans and humans who are recruited to be models or photographers. I felt my soul leaving the doll and when I shook my head, I was outside the residence. I leaned on the nearby dead oak tree and stared at the window where they have all gathered. One guy with long mahogany hair was leaning at the large window and gazing at my direction. He smiled and left.

"Asaha…"

"Hey!" A familiar male voice called.

I turned around only to see the guy from the window smiling at me. My emotions want to get out of my body and just hug him on the spot.

"Are you one of the models?" He asked. "You look pretty. I bet you got accepted as soon as they saw you."

"Ah…" I gulped and controlled myself before speaking again. "I live here."

He paused and chuckled. _Oh, Asaha… I missed you so much._

"Ah…" He nodded and smiled again. "I'm Asakura Hao, what's your name?"

"F-Fumiko."

"You got a pretty name too." He patted my head which made me flush in an instant.

"Let's go back inside." He invited and offered a hand. "They said that they've prepared dinner for us."

I shook my head and saw him drop his hand to his sides, frowning. "I don't want to go back yet."

"Okay, can we meet again?" He asked.

"Y-yes." I smiled nervously and bowed.

He smiled one last time before speeding off back to the house. I felt a surge of furyuku and saw that Jeanne was smirking at the window evidently saw what just happened. I sighed and felt myself being pulled back in the doll. A few winks later, I was already in Jeanne's arms as a doll.

"Can you assume that human form once we reach my office here?" She asked me.

_Only when Hao is around._ I answered.

"Of course, your revenge is on him after all." She placed my body on the desk and once again felt myself leaving the doll body, assuming a human form. "I want you to stay behind that curtain and I'll show you that he never cared for you at all."

I nodded and stared at my doll self before following her to the dining hall. I hid behind the long curtain and listened to their conversation.

"You really like dolls, don't you?" One of the photographers blurted out.

The mute girl nodded and proceeds eating her meal.

"How long do you have that doll?" A girl asked.

"Since my 3rd birthday." She softly replied.

"Whoa! That's too old!" The girl squirmed. "If I were you, I would have thrown that away."

"You know, if you keep that up that doll could have a soul." The photographer guy cutted in.

"Soul?" Hao echoed.

"Oh, come on." One of the girls that were flirting Asaha sneered. "It's fictional."

"No, please go on." Hao interrupted. "I want to hear the story."

"Now that's the spirit!" The guy cheered. "Yeah, souls could enter inanimate objects like stones and dolls – the ones we house inorganic things – if loved or cared for enough, such inorganic things could have souls like us. Souls could exist in those things. That's what I mean."

"That doesn't make any sense." A rude German guy spat.

"Why?" Jeanne suddenly spoke, making everyone focus their attention to her. "The work that I do, I consider it as giving souls to such inorganic things. Asakura Hao, right?" She called and he nodded. "Isn't there something you value the most? How would you feel if you lose it? Even those things would feel very sad for losing their owners. Things that you think you've lost sometimes return to their places that you originally put them like nothing happened. They return to their rightful owners. Don't you think so?"

"See! Even boss agrees with me!" The photographer guy exclaimed.

The dinner ended with Jeanne requesting Hao to go to her office when he got time. He agreed and they dispersed. I followed Jeanne in the office when the coast is clear and did as what I was instructed earlier. Hide behind the curtains. A few minutes passed and a series of knocks were echoing in the room.

"Come in." Jeanne spoke.

"Hello," Hao's voice reverberated.

I took a peek on the area and saw that Hao is looking around the office. They started talking about the job and what agendas are they supposed to do. The conversation is really nothing of importance to me so I ignored a lot of it. That's when he noticed my doll body on the table.

"Heh, this doll looks like Fumiko!" He grinned.

"You've met her?" Jeanne asked innocently.

"Ah, a little while ago." He responded.

"It must have been a nice reunion." She smirked.

"Huh?" He frowned. "What do you mean? I saw her for the first time today."

I staggered back at what I heard. _He doesn't remember me? Asanoha lied to me. He never cared. He didn't even know who I am! I hate you Asaha. I thought for a moment you finally remembered me… that you'll finally get me out of here and treat me with love once again._

"Oh, really?" Jeanne's smirk grew as she noticed my reaction. "That's strange."

"What is?" He questioned as he set my doll back to the table.

"She said she had known you for a long time now."

"But, it's really my first time seeing her."

"Hmm…" She purred and continued the almost forgotten head of a new doll she's making. "She said that you'd remember her if you know her name."

"She did?"

"She must have mistaken you for someone else."

I didn't bother listening to the rest of their conversation anymore. The rejection, even though indirect still hurt my chest and I know I have to release it in a way. I heard the door opened and closed meaning he had left already. I walked out of the curtain and cried to Jeanne. She petted my hair and told me that it's going to be alright.

"I need my revenge as soon as possible, Jeanne." I mumbled angrily.

"Yes, I know." She replied. "Go meet him outside after dinner. The other dolls will take their former master to their destinies."

We did the same thing this dinner night. Me behind the curtains while they eat.

"Can you tell more about dolls with souls?" Hao suddenly broke the awkward silence.

"Well, to kill a doll, there's only one way: Only way to eliminate a doll with a soul is to get rid of the eyes and behead it." The photographer guy explained.

"The eyes?" They echoed.

"The souls enter through the eyes, you see." He explained. "Souls could enter and exit through dolls eyes, you know?"

_Jeanne, I'm going outside._ I excused telepathically.

I saw Jeanne nodded in agreement so I jumped out of the window. I landed safely to a bush and sit by the main door, knowing that he still have to go through that door in order to get out. As I expected, the door opened and he greeted me with a smile. However, he frowned when he noticed I wasn't smiling back.

"What's wrong, Fumiko?" He asked concernedly.

"Why?"

"What's wrong?"

"Why can't you remember me? Do you hate me this much that you abandoned me after I had stayed on your side the whole time! In times of pain and joy, I've been there for you and this is all I get in the end?!" I cried.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said and tried to touch me.

"I'm, I'm very sad, because you don't recognize me." I cried and cried despite how many time he called out to me.

I glared at him and in that moment, I can tell that my hatred has swallowed me. I ran in the house and I knew he was following me after the loud footsteps that echoed in the halls. I used one of the old fashion elevators to go to Jeanne's business office, across her personal office. It dinged and I hid behind the curtains as soon as I heard the door opened.

Hao entered the room in hurry and phoned somebody. "Yoh, it's me, Hao. Do you remember the memory that I've shown you when I swallowed your soul back in the shaman fight?"

There was a tiny pause then he spoke again.

"Yes, back in the Heian era. Hurry and remember it!"

He glanced around and focused on the phone once again.

"Ah, you remember now? There's a memory about a doll when I was little." He took fast breaths as he spoke. "Yes, that doll. What's her name?"

He suddenly sucked his breath and froze but slowly starts shaking in fright.

"What? A doll in a red kimono with a black nagajuban***"

I walked out of the curtain and stood by the corner. He slowly turned and saw me once again. He gasped and stuttered my name.

"F-Fumiko?"

"So you only recognize me now?" I finally smiled. "It's me, your friend Fumiko."

He sped off and screamed. "Don't come closer."

Now it's my time to freeze on the spot. _Why Asaha…?_

"Asaha…" I tried to chase him but he ran away again. "Asaha!"

I followed his furyuku and found him at the east hall. I slowly made myself visible to him and he immediately shot me with his fireball. Since I'm only a soul, it made minimal damage and healed instantly.

"Don't be scared. I won't hurt you." I said shakily, still can't believe to the fact that he actually tried to burn me. "Stay right here, I'll be back."

I left and look for a knife or anything that can kill. I continued looking when I felt something or somebody is holding my doll body. I hurrily ran towards Jeanne's office and saw Asaha about to chop my doll head off.

I grabbed it with no hesitation. He glanced around when he heard the impact and realized it was not there anymore. He spotted me cradling my own body, crying in the act he did.

"You hate me this much?" I continued crying. "I just want to be with you…Just that. Why were you interested in me? Why did you like me? I did it all for you…"

He shook his head. "I don't like you at all. I'm scared of you."

Realization hit me and I felt my heart crush into tiny bits. I heard him gasp and I know why. I finally let anger take control of me. I felt my appearance change, my blonde hair is now as black as midnight, and my sky blue eyes are now blood red. The appearance every doll assumes when they are controlled by hatred.

He made a quick dash out of the room and I stayed there for a moment before deciding to finally follow him.

_I will have my revenge Asaha._

I found him looking for doors that actually lead outside. Jeanne has started her own spell. It bounds all the beings inside to remain in there. All the doors will lead to another room. in short, there's no escape. Not only that, it also seals all shamanic ability except for the caster of the spell.

He opened one door and get inside of it. Unfortunately for him, I was in the door he chose and I immediately wrapped my left hand around his neck and pinned him to the door.

"I'll kill you…" I chanted to myself.

It seems like he just gained some sanity and he finally cried. "Go ahead, I deserve it. It's my fault to begin with so satisfy yourself until you can finally forgive me."

I'm too consumed with anger that I squeezed his neck tighter and dug for his heart using my right hand. He screeched in agony but did stop me. I removed my right hand, watching the fresh blood slowly ooze out of his tanned skin. I prepared to dug even deeper this time to see more of the blood and hear him regret what he'd done to me. He merely clutched it with his hand and I noticed a small scar on his arm.

* * *

_**~~Flashback~~**_

"_It's the demon's child!" a villager yelled._

"_Kill him!"_

"_Child of a fox!"_

"_A demon!"_

_He ran away. That's the only thing he can do for now. He tripped so many times but didn't mind it as long as he can ran away to safety. He hid into a nearby cave and started his own fire using the stray twigs around the area. He settled his doll near but away from the fire. A little critter passed by and tried to grab the doll away but Asaha noticed it._

"_Get away from Fumiko!" He shouted and retrieved me, his doll._

_The critter ran away from his sudden outburst and leaves him in peace. He sighed and checked on me. He checked it to see if something is damaged. He didn't even noticed that he gained a small yet deep scratch on his arm._

"_Don't worry, Fumiko. I will always protect you." Asaha vowed and hugged me gently._

_**~~End Flashback~~**_

* * *

He slowly stopped shaking and saw me looking at him in pain. I lowered my hand and let go of his neck. I let myself cry one more time and my normal appearance has returned. With that, I mean my old Heian clothes are back and I'm sure same goes to my real body. I touched his chest, where I had hurt him and cried even more.

"Why are you abandoning me?" I cried. "Asaha, why are you abandoning me?"

I cried on his chest and he gingerly hugged me back and cried along with me. Not until we heard footsteps. We turned and saw Jeanne holding my doll body.

"Get out of the way." Jeanne ordered.

I shook my head in response.

"Get out of the way!" She yelled her order this time.

"No."

"Get out of the way!" She yelled again and threatened to poke my doll body's eyes out with a crochet hook.

"No!"

"Fumiko! Get out of the way." Hao said. "I don't want you to die now."

"You won't be able to protect yourself either." I retorted. "Her spell prevents any shaman to use their shamanic ability."

Jeanne had had enough and poked out one of my eyes. I winced in pain and Hao screamed as he saw this. I didn't move from my place and continued blocking her way. She poked the other one and I clenched my chest in pain. She ruthlessly beheaded my doll body and tossed it in front of me.

I stared at it and let tears flow down to my cheeks. I turned and gazed to Hao's now bewildered face. He looked at me and tried to hold back his cries.

"It's okay, Asaha. At least now… I know you really care for me…"

"Fumiko!" He immediately hugged me tightly. "Don't leave me now… we just got reunited…"

With that… my soul disappeared.

* * *

_Normal PoV_

Hao stared at the floor seeing his doll now beheaded and killed by this Jeanne. The pain on his chest made him return to reality and remember something he was forced to forget.

_That's right… Jeanne… Iron maiden Jeanne. X-laws. Of course, they put a spell on me so I won't remember a thing about them!_

He sensed the spell weakened and he immediately hurled a weak but big enough fireball at her. She dodged it but she slipped towards hid doll's body. She gasped and her eyes rolled to unconsciousness.

_Asaha. _Fumiko's voice echoed in my head. _I vowed to your mother that I will protect you with all my power. Forgive me for what I've done to you…_

I looked down and saw something poking out of Jeanne's belly. A broken katana. The one I used as a medium in my first oversoul. I picked up Fumiko's body and carried it out of the now spell free house and used my car to go back home.

* * *

**~~End Chapter~~**

***okobo - **are wooden sandals worn by _maiko_ (apprentice _geisha_) during their apprenticeship

****Ningyou **– Doll.

*****Nagajuban** – A kimono-shaped robe worn by both men and women beneath the main outer garment.

**Review please or this story ENDS here. I MEAN IT.**

Well I hope you like it guys. R&R please and seriously no flames!

Shaman King Characters & series © Hiroyuki Takei

Fumiko Kurosawa © me/chibichibiichigo


End file.
